


Only Us

by roman_numeral



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Pegging, Possessive Behavior, more pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn and smut between the characters in "Only Lovers Left Alive". Eve is a possesive creature, Adam loves her no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Seulement nous (Traduction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941877) by [Mikan_Ichigo_Hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime/pseuds/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime)



> A/N: When I saw the picture I was completely in awe of it. I loved it. I loved how strong Swinton’s character looked, she looked like a vampire who needed no one at all, she could stand on her own two feet. And yet there was Hiddleston’s character. I loved how she had her arms around him. Like she was protecting him, but it didn‘t look like they were in any physical danger, it was more like an emotional need. I loved how Adam looked like he needed her, couldn’t be without her. They both looked so beautiful and so powerful in their own way. I saw love between these two characters, the way she held him as if saying 'I have you, don’t worry about anything'. And I loved how he clung to her, as is afraid to let her go. That one picture inspired this small fic, if it can be called that. It’s all porn and smut, no plot whatsoever. I should warn that Hiddleston's character is very much submissive here, if fact that's all he is. 
> 
> I cannot say it’s an “Only Lovers Left Alive” fan fiction, because obviously the movie isn’t out yet. Who knows how the movie will be. My interpretation of the picture could be extremely wrong/ is completely wrong. But as soon as I saw it I had to write this, because this is exactly what came to my mind, not sex exactly but how dependent he looked to be of her and it was so easy to interpret that in a sexual manner.
> 
> The singer's looks are based off of Chris Hemswoth's.
> 
> I have no beta, any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.

 

 

            She found him in Rome, in the year Gaius Julius Caesar was made Emperor. There was a feast and she was hungry for the party goers. He was with a brunette; a pretty and small thing with the tiniest waist. But he outshone her without even trying. He was tall and blue eyed, pale skin, with dark wavy hair, the blood in his veins sang to her. The hours dragged on and they left the party together. She followed them to a villa where the windows were open and she could easily spy on them.

            She was silent and they had no idea they were being hunted.

            She found a window large enough for her, silently she went in. Her steps made no noise; she had no breath to give her away.

            They were in a bedroom, slowly unclothing each other. They were so entertained with each other that they did not see her at all, she was only a few yards away, but she blended in well with the many life like stone statues that lined the long wall. She was only moment from sating her hunger. But what she saw fascinated her and stopped her attack.

            The mortal man was beautiful to behold in all his natural glory. He was thin but strong, his thighs where powerfully built, his stomach was flat, his bottom was perfectly rounded. The woman had a strange charm to her. Small in stature with a small waist and round hips, her breasts where full and her nipples dark, she was more crude while he was refined, but they made an interesting contrast. Tall and pale against small and domineering.

             Sex was not something Eve enjoyed, she had not enjoyed that in a long time. Now her only pleasure was in blood and blood alone. But something about him kept her looking, kept her blood hunger at bay and awoke something between her legs. Silently, she hid so she could witness their actions. 

            He went on his knees before her spread things, delved in like there was treasure to be found there.

            She moaned loudly, so loud it echoed all throughout the rooms. Her nipples were tight, her breathing labored. He made small noises as his tongue delved inside her, his arms were around her waist to hold her in place as she kept on mewling like a kitten.

            He stopped only when she commanded so. Then he stood. His hard member was a thing to behold. It was like a long column, long and hard, flushed, and shining with his fluids.

            The vampire waited in anticipation, eager to see him claim the woman, to see him lose himself within her. But it was not so.

            The woman produced a leather bound phallus. She pushed him to the bed and he laid on his back, his legs spread. Eve could see the small puckered hole between his round cheeks.        Instead of the man doing the claiming, she settled between his legs, her oil coated fingers slowly worked their way in the tight ring of muscle. She took her time stretching him, made sure he was relaxed and could take the imitation of a man’s organ. They kissed, she removed her fingers from inside him, and slowly she guided the thick and long phallus into him.

            The vampire’s red soaked heart quickened. Never before had she seen such a thing, never before had she expected sex to interest her again. Seeing the man on his back with a phallus in him, taking the role of a woman, she could recall nothing that looked as beautiful as he did in that moment.

 

_Present_

            The club was small, dark, the only light came from the stage, and it was minimal. The audience could only see the blond hair singer while the other musicians were in shadow.  

            But she needed no light to see him, her beloved, not that she would admit it out loud. He was in a corner, strumming the guitar, lost in the music.

            She stayed till the end, watched him play and sing a bit.

            Afterwards, she found him talking to the singer, he was tall, blond, muscular, and she hated how close the man stood to what was hers.

            But as soon as he sensed her, his attention was all on her.

            “Eve,” he whispered. His voice spoke her name reverently, as if in a prayer, as if it were sacred, just like the first time he saw her. Like every time after that.

            “Adam,” she whispered back with a small smile at the corner of her lips.

            She guided him outside, away from the blond man, from the crowd. The breezy night would be too cold for humans but for them is was perfect. The moon light shone upon them. If anyone was watching they would have stood in awe of such ethereal creatures, both tall and lithe, graceful, pale skin, and hypnotizing eyes, they were appealing to mortal eyes.

             “Where have you been,” he asked softly, never demanding.

            He touched her face with his slim fingers, wanted to make sure she was real and not one of his many dreams.

            “I’m here,” she assured him. She took him into her arms and he went willingly. He laid his head on her bosom, heard her slow beating heart.

            “You haven’t feed.” He was always good to her, looking out for her, so motherly at times.

            “I was following your singer, thought of eating him, but he smelled of you, followed him here to you.”

            “I’m glad you didn’t eat him.”

            “He smelled too much of you.”

            He stayed quiet, looked down. She was his maker, she could read him without a problem.

            “Does he satisfy you?”

            “No, at least not like you do.”

            She smiled, it was not a happy smile, merely satisfactory. She kissed him, her cold lips against his cold lips. It was soft, gentle, like shy lovers. “Take me to your place.”

            They walked to his small apartment; they took their time, enjoyed being next to each other. He lived on the 20th floor of the tall grey building. 

            He didn’t have many processions but the apartment was not clean. His clothes were scattered everywhere, boots and shoes littered the room. His single mattress was on the stone floor. She set down her only bag next to the bed.

            “I’ve missed you,” he confessed.

            She said nothing for a long time just stared at him, took in his bright blue eyes, and his graceful long neck. Then she stepped away. “Strip,” she commanded.

            He needn’t be told again. He removed his jacket, his too thin white shirt, shimmied out of his skinny jeans. He wore no underwear.

            Her eyes took everything in, his wonderful body, his innate discomfort because he was unsure of himself, of how truly lovely he was. She supposed it was her fault that he was so unsure of himself, that he didn’t know how much he was truly valued. She left that train of thought.

            Eve had wanted to take her time but seeing him naked for the first time in a long time her self-control was none existent.

            She guided him to the bed, he was so malleable, she always loved that about him.

            She stripped before him. She removed her gloves, her jacket, unzipped her dress. It pooled around her feet, she stood before him with only her underwear on. She got rid of that too and went to her bag.

            There were a few pieces of clothing in there, buried in all the silk and leather was the particular thing she had gotten especially for him. She extracted it and fastened it on. It was special ordered to her specifications, it was comfortable against her skin, the base of the big flesh colored strap on dildo was snug against her own private area. 

            Adam’s heart skipped a beat. It had been so long since she had claimed him and the instrument looked big.

            “Don’t pretend to be nervous, I know how well you enjoy being taken.”

            Out of the same bag she took out something else, lube. She took her time stretching him. She enjoyed teasing him, making him lose control, watch him writhe and hear him moan and beg for more. Only when she herself couldn’t wait any longer did she grant his wish.

            Slowly she entered him, his long smooth legs were around her small waist. He touched her small breasts, palmed them. Silently he asked for permission. She nodded her okay and he first kissed her white breasts, kissed the rosy nipples, then playfully nipped at them.

            She moaned as his sharp fangs dragged against her sensitive skin.

            But she didn’t allow him to distract her. Slowly she pulled out of his tight passage. He would always be tight thanks to her patience before turning him. He would always be tight, no matter who entered him. She couldn’t help but think about the blond singer, he was powerfully built and she was sure he was big in every way.

            The singer’s smell was in the apartment, not overly strong but it bothered her. It bothered her that this mortal had entered into her beloved’s life. That he had breached his body. She could only hope he hadn’t reached his heart. Her beloved was so easy to love and he gave his love so easily, it was one of his few flaws.

            In her mind’s eye she saw the blond man and her Adam tumbling into the bed, touching each other. She saw the man spread her lover, enter him, whisper sweet words to him. Worst of all she saw her beloved return those affections.

            The thought of it sparked a dark fury in her and her slow thrusts turned fast and violent. She held him down pushed all the way in and pulled out until less than half a centimeter was in him, then she pushed back in. Her vampire senses allowed her to be precise. Her arms where thin but she was stronger than any mortal in the world and as his maker she overpowered him easily. He could have fought her. Reject her angry reaction to her dark thoughts but he loved her so much, he missed her and he took it with nothing less than adoration.

            She didn’t stop until he spluttered his seed and moaned his release.

            He laid spent.

            Slowly she pulled out the thick hard plastic member. She felt regret when she saw how red his small hole was. She bent down and kissed it and he shuddered with unexpected pleasure. She removed the strap on, cast it aside, and drew him into her arms.

            His fingers went between her legs, she was wet but had not reached bliss.

            “You haven’t been satisfied.”

            “I’m good here in your arms.”

            But he wouldn’t allow it. His fingers searched for that small bundle of nerves, he knew he found it when she gasped. He rubbed it with his fingers, when her juices coated his fingers enough he entered her, two fingers at once.

            He settled between her legs, replaced his fingers with his tongue.

            She went wild. It had been so long and he had such a talented tongue. Her clitoris blossomed and her juices flowed freely.

            He lapped it all up, ever single drop, and he licked his fingers clean.

            They settled in each other’s arms.

            He tried to stay awake, to enjoy the feeling of being in her arms once again. But the sun was coming up and it had been a long night. Against his wishes his eyes closed.

            There was no knock. Only a click of the door being opened and then closed.

            She got up silently, picked up his shirt from the floor and put it on. It was too thin, her breasts could be seen as well as the fine blond strip of hair between her legs.

            It was him, the singer and he seemed surprised to see her. Underneath the surprise there was hurt too and she savored it.

            “I’m sorry, I… is Adam here?” He tried to look away from her nakedness.

            “He’s asleep.”

            He didn’t know what else to say.

            She stared at his neck, she was hungry, hadn’t feed for a while. She licked her lips, it would be so easy, to get rid of this mortal who had touched what was her’s, who desired what was beyond him.

            “Can you have him call me, there’s some band stuff we need to discuss.”

            “Of course.”

            He was gone before she made her decision. Which she supposed was for the best. She didn’t want to anger Adam, and besides the mortal wasn’t really competition.

            She went back into the bedroom.

            He was still asleep, his hair fanned out, his entire body relaxed. She removed the shirt and laid back down with him.

            She decided she would stay longer than originally intended, after all she couldn’t allow this mortal to believe he had a chance with her beloved.

            He belonged to her.

            And although she didn’t want to admit it, she belonged to him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments/reviews on this would be extremly appreciated.


End file.
